


I Won't Forget

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Comfort, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Family, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kagome loves all life, crossovers, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The experiment, wasn't something Kagome agreed on. She thought it wasn't right...but she couldn't help but love the pokemon that came out of it...she created a bond that no one thought was possible with the pokemon, Mewtwo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome looked at the Pokemon that was 'the experiment' with sad eyes. When she came here to help, as her friend requested...she didn't think this was the help she would be doing.

She couldn't do it.

What they were doing was inhumane.

"I'm so sorry" Kagome whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. This wasn't something she wanted to happen to anyone human or pokemon.

"I'm so so sorry" Kagome cried, tears finally falling as she ran her hand on the glass that the pokemon was on, "This isn't right...this isn't right."

She continued to cry silent apologies as she looked at the pokemon that was contained.

' _Who are you?'_

Kagome snapped her head up at the voice, all the while thinking 'it can't be'.

' _Who are you?'_ the voice asked again making Kagome look at the pokemon It didn't have it's eyes open but it was somehow talking to her.

Blinking Kagome spoke, hoping she wasn't just hearing things, "I'm Kagome."

There was warmth in her mind before the voice asked another question she wasn't expecting.

' _Who am I?'_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looked at the pokemon that was contained with a mixture of sadness as she bit her lip trying to suppress her cries.

"Mewtwo" Kagome whispered, "That is your name."

Warmth filled her mind again, making the tears fall down her cheeks once more, "I'm so sorry...this isn't right...I'm sorry!"

Confusion was pushed into her mind, and she knew the pokemon didn't understand. It was confused by her actions...and her words. She brought out of her apology from a voice snarling behind her.

"It is science! Nothing is bad about what we are doing!" a voice said behind her making Kagome turn and look who was there.

It was the Doctor, the one in charge of everything. And he was someone Kagome detested with a passion.

"I don't know why he insisted on sending you here to help, you know nothing of science!" the doctor ranted grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

"If you don't like what we are doing here, you are no longer welcomed." He snarled, eyes narrowed as he dragged her out of the room.

"W-wait!" Kagome yelped as she tried to get free, but it was no use he was stronger than her.

' _I'm sorry I can't help you more...'_ Kagome thought as she continued to get dragged away from the experimental pokemon, _'I'm sorry I can't help you Mewtwo...so so sorry'_

What she didn't know was, those words and her speaking to Mewtwo had made a big impact and would come to help her later in life.

 


End file.
